The Flirt
by Cats070911
Summary: Barbara is amused by an email that at first she thinks is a mistake. When she discovers the truth, she also finds love. This is the product of a long plane ride. It might, or might not develop into a second chapter on the way home. For Sparklebright - who is familiar with The Flirt! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

Sergeant Barbara Havers leant against the low brick fence in front of her flat. As she waited for her partner, DI Lynley, to arrive she busied herself playing Panda Pop in her phone. She growled in frustration. She had one baby panda left to collect when she hit the death cloud. She had no more lives and grumbled as she checked her watch. Tommy was not due for another five minutes. With nothing more interesting to do, she checked her email. Boring, boring, bill, boring, another ad from that dating agency, another bill and one from the Racing Club with the heading "Dress Code for Owners meeting HRH Queen Elizabeth II". Barbara was intrigued. It had no attachment so she cautiously opened it thinking it was more likely a scam than malware.

She was still laughing when Tommy's maroon car turned the corner. She was about to close her phone but thought he might be amused. "Morning, Sir," she said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Barbara. You seem chipper today." She blushed slightly when she noticed his smile. He had been more at peace with himself and the world lately, and had lost the tension around his eyes. He looked younger and fitter. She wondered if he was working out. She banished the image of him sitting astride a weight bench lifting dumbbells that flashed through her mind. It was a work day and she should focus.

"Bemused more like it. I got this email telling me what not to wear at Ascot on Saturday week in case I need to have the trophy for my horse presented by the Queen. Apparently nothing in lemon or sky blue. Well, they're not my colours anyway so I'm safe."

"Argh, yes. I didn't realise they would email you."

"Sorry?" Barbara watched his face turn red. It started in his neck and crept over his neck and into his ears. He was staring straight ahead, pretending to concentrate on the traffic.

"I meant to tell you..."

"Oh, haha! You had me going for a minute Sir. I don't own a racehorse!"

"Actually, you do. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"I what?"

"You own a very successful thoroughbred. He's running at Ascot in the two mile."

Barbara tried to speak but no intelligible words emerged. Tommy began to grin sheepishly at her. He pulled the car into the kerb near Hyde Park and switched off the engine. "I should explain."

"Yes, you should! Is this some sort of Lord Asherton thing? Simply everyone should own a horse darling!"

Despite the gravity of the situation Tommy laughed. She was rather beautiful when she was angry and using her faux posh voice. Anger made her eyes turn from a light emerald into a deep green that reminded him of riding through a forest. "No, it's not like that."

"Or some sort of tax dodge. If you get me into trouble with my taxes. I'll..."

"No! I'd never do that. He's a gift."

"I don't want a horse! They cost a fortune, eat like there's no tomorrow and smell. I can't even ride a horse. And in case you haven't noticed, my flat doesn't have a horse shed attached."

"Stables."

"Whatever."

"He's stabled at Cheltenham, in the Cotswolds."

"How very scenic for him."

"You'll like him. We have to drive to Stroud today anyway. We could call and see him."

"I don't want to see him."

"You liked him before."

"When?" Barbara was trying to remember meeting a racehorse.

"Remember last year at the Yearling Sales?"

"That auction thing you made us stop at? Where the man spoke so fast I thought he was Scottish?"

Tommy smiled at the memory. Barbara had wandered around feeling overwhelmed by the noise and the rapid fire speech of the auctioneer. They had inspected a horse Tommy wanted to buy and somehow she had found a stable with a shy horse cowering at the back. He had completed his inspection and turned around to find her talking to it. It had come over to her and she was stroking it's muzzle. Tommy had never before wanted to be a horse but at that moment he was jealous of it. Woman and horse were exchanging secret jokes and affectionate nuzzles.

"Yes there. Remember that horse you befriended?"

Barbara smiled. "Yeah, poor thing was feeling lost."

"Well I bought it. He's grown up to be a fine racehorse."

"So you own him?"

"No, you do. I registered him in your name."

"How?"

"I filled in the form. It's all legal. All your winnings are in a trust account attached to the Howenstowe accounts. All the taxes have been paid.."

Barbara's anger was being watered down by a sudden rush of affection for her boss. He had done the wrong thing but he had meant well. "Did you paint him too?"

Tommy winced. It had been nine years since he had organised for her house to be painted and still she threw it in his face. "I thought...it might be nice."

"Lord Asherton, you sometimes have no idea how other people live. Has he won much?"

"Seven races. About three hundred thousand pounds."

Barbara swore, much more colourfully than Tommy had heard for many years. "Barbara," he said with an embarrassed glance.

"Is that my money?"

"Yes."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"I've been trying for a while. I was going to take you today. Stroud was an excuse. I wanted you to see him again before Ascot."

"Well, I won't see him there."

Tommy looked up. "Why not? You have to go. You can't snub the Queen."

"Then you go."

"I can come with you, of course."

"Of course. Men need Morning Suits the email said. I didn't even understand what women are supposed to wear."

"I have someone who can help."

"No! Absolutely not. No! Now drive on, or I'll get out and go back to the Yard."

They drove in uncomfortable silence. Every time Tommy tried to start a conversation, she ignored him or grumbled for him to shut up. There was a quiet fury about her that disturbed him. This could get very ugly before she eventually forgave him.

Barbara tried not to smile. His gesture had been sweet and he had made her money; not that she would keep it. That did not excuse his presumption though, nor his inability to tell her. Am I really that frightening? She looked across at him. He glanced back and gave her a nervous smile. Her anger had gone but he did not need to know that yet.

They filed the paperwork required at Stroud and drove on to Cheltenham. Barbara allowed him to prattle on about the horse and it's races. "It's not a steeplechaser is it? I can't stand that. It's so dangerous."

"It's beautiful to watch."

"Not when they fall and have to be put down! I don't know if I approve of racing animals for our amusement and profit."

"They're bred to run. They enjoy it. Animals can be competitive too." Her grunt signalled the conversation was over. Tommy sighed and watched as clouds rolled in and rain began to fall. The weather inside the car was just as stormy and unpredictable.

They parked and picked their way through the mud to the stables. Tommy held an umbrella over their heads and walked as close to her as he dared. If they were not fighting he would have put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Over here."

When Barbara saw the horse she fell in love. It had grown into a fine specimen, with well muscled thighs and sleek lines. It's shiny black coat shimmered like satin and the single white spot between its eyes added a hint of imperfection that made the rest more stark. "Oh, you're magnificent!"

"He's a fine animal."

She turned to Tommy and gave him a wide smile. His heart danced in his chest. They stared at each other a little longer than necessary before she broke his gaze and turned back to the horse. She reached out her hand. It sniffed her and then swished it's tail and whinnied. It then rested it's head on her shoulder. "He remembers me."

"He does."

"What's his name?" Barbara was stroking his head.

"The Flirt."

"The Flirt? Why?"

"Because that's what he did then and he's doing it again now!"

Havers turned back to the horse. "Hello Flirty. Are you a good boy? Are you going to win so I meet the Queen?"

The horse moved his head against her shoulder. "What's he whispering in your ear?" Tommy asked as he moved up behind her.

"He tells me I should forgive you."

"And do you?" Tommy reached over her shoulder and gave the horse's nose a friendly rub.

She looked up at him and nodded. "But I can't keep him, or the money. You have to change the paperwork."

Tommy moved as close as he dared until barely an inch separated their bodies. "He's a gift."

"An expensive one."

"He only cost me one thousand pounds. I bought him as a stable mate for Asherton's Glory but when they ran him on the track he was a natural."

Barbara tried not to snigger. "Asherton's Glory? Seriously?"

Until that moment Tommy had not seen the alternative meaning. "Oh! I see. Yes, well..."

"Is Asherton's Glory any good?"

"He gives me serviceable returns." Tommy grinned behind her.

"Is he a big one too?"

Tommy make a strangled noise. _Now who's flirting?_ "He's bigger than most. Great staying power, definitely not a sprinter."

Barbara started to laugh. "Sounds...encouraging."

"It does," he said in a low, husky voice.

Her back bumped his front and they both froze, their bodies still touching. Neither moved until Tommy ran his fingertips from her shoulder to her elbow. Barbara moaned softly but did not move away. She wanted time to stop so she could stand with the warmth of him on her back and his scent filling her head with unholy ideas. "Sir?"

"Barbara?"

The Flirt became protective of Barbara and pushed Tommy away with his nose. Tommy stepped backwards amid Barbara's loud laughter. "Seems Flirty is a bit cantankerous," Tommy said as he straightened his jacket.

"He was protecting me."

"Do you need protecting?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Maybe." Tommy stepped closer. He bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek. He gave her time to back away but she stood firm.

"I think I'm safe, if that's your only threat."

He put his hands on her arms and moved his face close to hers. His second kiss was just as feathery; a gentle press of his lips on hers. Again she did not back away so he kissed her a little harder. He stood back and looked at her.

Barbara was smiling. She did not mean to, or even really want to, encourage him but she needed more; much, much more. "I will need protecting, if you do that again."

His arms slipped around her and he pulled her against his body. She was shivering. _Fear or excitement?_ "I'm rather hoping you'll let me be your protector."

This time his kiss was more urgent; more demanding. It could not be mistaken for anything but desire. Barbara felt their bodies beginning to move together in a rhythm that she could not control. Her lips were answering his and raising the stakes. It was madness but it was wonderful, heady, unscripted madness. Her hands found their way under his jumper, exploring the smooth contours of his back. His hands were undoing her blouse in clumsy haste. Their breathing was heavy. The hot breath from his nose tickled her face. She gasped, then dug her nails into his skin as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. He made a noise halfway between a groan and a growl. His tongue went deeper. It seemed to fill her completely, almost choking her. She pushed back with hers and the ballet began. There were pirouettes, then fluid, energetic chasses where they pursued each other around their mouths. Precise, enticing movements took her by surprise. They matched the gentle grinding of his hip against her groin. Barbara tried to align their bodies so they were touching from shoulder to knee but Tommy twisted away, frustrating her. The ballet expanded to involve every inch of their skin. Lively exchanges of jumps and turns designed to inspire awe gave way to long, slow, graceful exchanges where one dancer allowed the other to star. The kiss was beyond anything she had experienced.

"Was that protection?" she asked as they rested their foreheads on each other dragging air into starving lungs.

"No, but this is." Barbara expected the same erotic kiss that had just set her on fire but this time Tommy's kiss was a soft caress, so gentle and loving that all her fears and barriers tumbled away. She returned his love, letting ten years of care and need pour into the kiss.

This time Tommy held her as close as he could. She rested her tear-stained face on his chest and he rested his cheek on her head. He smiled when he opened his eyes and saw The Flirt watching him. He could have sworn the horse winked at him before moving back into its stall.

"What just happened?" Barbara asked.

"We shifted the axis of the Earth."

"Should we have done that Tommy?"

"Why not?" He almost missed that she had called him by name. She said it so naturally yet it sounded so different to the way anyone else had ever said it. It was soft and gently loving yet lustful and humorous. "Oh Barbara! You called me Tommy. Say it again."

She smiled, glad he had noticed and delighted with his response. "Tommy." This time she added an evocative, blatantly sexual edge to it.

"Again."

"Tommy," she murmured seductively. "Kiss me again, Tommy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I have changed the rating to M but there is only mild sexual activity in this chapter, used to build tension between the two rather than being gratuitous. Well, that's my excuse Tess!

* * *

He kissed her hard, inching her backwards until she was wedged against the stall door. Unashamedly carnal thoughts ran through his mind as he nipped his way down her neck. He had made sure they would be left alone and wondered now if he had had this in the back of his mind all along. He had certainly fantasised about making love to her in the stables at Howenstowe. Sometimes he imagined them tenderly exploring each other on a blanket over a bed of soft, loose hay. At other times he had dreamt of a hot, torrid encounter against the wall where her legs would wrap around his waist and he would...

"Oh Tommy!"

Her cry of pleasure as he slowly bit into the tense muscles where her neck and shoulder joined spurred him on. This was not how he had imagined making love to her the first time but he knew now they had both wanted, needed, this for a very long time. He did not shy away as she pushed against him. He rubbed his groin lightly across hers, hinting at what could follow. He felt her lips curl into a smile.

"Asherton's Glory?" she asked playfully when they paused.

"Mmm." Tommy was busy kissing his way down towards her breasts. His fumbling fingers had finally undone her blouse and he held her sides, just below her bra line, his thumbs gently grazing the bottom of her breasts.

Barbara bumped her head on the frame of the stall door as she threw her head back. His touch was exquisite and her body was reacting wantonly. She pulled hisshirt free then ran her hands over the soft skin of his back. She slowly moved them down over the curved mounds of his rump. Her hands stopped and she pulled him closer. "He feels quite...serviceable."

Tommy chuckled softy. "Serviceable? I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, I do. I most certainly do." She kissed him greedily.

As he kissed her, his hands extended up over her breasts. In his imagination Barbara wore beige bras, with no trimmings, that were functional but unattractive. His fingers delighted in feeling a smooth satin base topped with low-cut lace. He traced the contours with his fingertips. Her nipples hardened under his touch and she moaned into their kiss, her tongue stroking his with a provocative urgency. He felt his belt being unbuckled. Barbara undid his top button and lowered his zip. As wonderful as this was Tommy began to feel uncomfortable. For a first kiss this was getting very heated.

"We should stop," he said reluctantly, "before we do something...irrevocable."

"Should we?" she kissed him again, slowly pulling him towards her so she was held firmly against the door. In another place they might both come to their senses and this would never happen. To her this already felt irrevocable.

He tried not to kiss her. "Yes, we should but..." He was too weak to resist. Tommy was torn between guilt and lust. Her kisses filled a need in him that he had not realised he had. Other women had kissed him with blatant sexual desire but Barbara's passion was different. It was raw and savage and possessive. It was almost as if Barbara wanted to devour him and yet it was also giving as if she wanted him to consume her. He did want that; not just physically. Tommy wanted to be inside her mind, to run free with the very essence of what made her his contradictory, feisty, loyal companion. For perhaps the first time ever he felt love in a kiss.

"We can't stop," she agreed breathlessly. Barbara had seen it in his eyes recently and wondered but now there was no mistaking it in his kiss - he wanted her. That knowledge made her mind calm and her body frenzied. She could feel the same need in him. Despite his protestations, his hands were still gently exploring her breasts. She kissed him again and whimpered softly as his right hand wriggled under her bra. "Oh, Tommy, that's heaven."

Tommy stilled his hand. "I was going to say..."

Barbara tried to ignore the sinking feeling that started to bubble in her stomach. "Don't say anything. It will only make it harder." She ground her hips against him hoping he would forget his sudden reticence.

Tommy misunderstood her movements. He groaned and gently squeezed her breast. "I doubt it. Sorry to say Little Lord Asherton doesn't get much more...serviceable." His gentle laugh against her throat reverberated over her chest.

She laughed heartily; more from nerves than amusement. "Tommy! Behave!"

Tommy felt her hand go inside his trousers. He sighed loudly as her fingers ran erotically over the little lord with nothing but thin silk between them. "I love you, Barbara." It slipped out before he could check himself. He meant it but he wished he had whispered it before he kissed her. Now she would think he was only saying it to ensure she continued.

Barbara inhaled sharply, first from the glorious feel of him but then from his words. She stopped her gentle caress but did not remove her hand. "No, you don't. Just take this for what it is. You don't have to say that."

Tommy felt her tense in his arms. He stopped moving too. They were locked in an awkward embrace. He leant back to face her then cupped his free hand on the side of her face so she had to look at him. "Oh Barbara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she slowly removed her hand. "You're right, we should stop. I hope you didn't get the wrong impression. It was just a spur of the moment thing. We were just being silly. It must have been..."

Tommy gave her breast a gentle squeeze then pulled his hand away. He put his finger on her lips to silence her. He did not want to hear what he thought was coming next. "We should talk about everything but please don't tell me this is just sex for you. I couldn't bear that." He kissed her quickly but tenderly then pulled the two edges of her blouse together as he stepped away.

Barbara looked down as she started to button her shirt. She could not look at him. "It's not...not about sex. I normally don't do this. I mean...I never really. Once. Years ago. Never since...well, since I met you." She felt her face flush as she tried to justify her behaviour. It had been obvious she had wanted him. She had thrown herself at him. Men could get away with so much more than women.

"You don't have to explain Barbara. I should apologise. I behaved abominably. I'm sorry for that but I don't regret what happened." Only Barbara would reject someone's admission of love but he understood why she would be suspicious. "I do love you. I'm sorry if you thought this was...I don't know what you think it is but I've been fighting this for months...longer. Even when I bought Flirty, I knew I wanted to make love to you but not like this, in a barn. I'm sorry."

Barbara frowned at him uncertainly. "Don't be. We both...got...a bit carried away."

"A bit? I just tried to have sex with you against a wall in a stable. With a horse watching! That was unforgivable." Tommy turned and walked from the stable leaving her to compose herself.

A minute later she emerged, straightening her jacket and trying hard not to look at him. She had exposed her feelings to him and although he claimed he loved her, she felt rejected. She did not care how he sugar-coated it. She had kissed him like only someone who had been in love for a decade could and he had decided it was not the right place. His proclamation of love sounded glib. It was nothing more than a delaying tactic or a way to appear honourable. Her face shone like an overworked traffic light in central London and below her humiliation burned a slow anger. How could she have thought that kiss had been real?

He looked over and tried to smile. Her hair was still messy and her eyes were dreamy with bright green bands around big pools of black. He could get lost in those eyes. He struggled not to kiss her again. "Your shirt," he said smiling, "you've done it up crookedly."

Barbara looked down and swore. She turned away from him and quickly re-did her buttons. "We should get back to London, Sir," she said in a tone he hated.

"No, don't Barbara. Don't Sir me." He backed her against his car so she had no avenue of escape.

"We have to go back." She tried to wriggle free.

"No, we don't." Tommy moved as close as he dared without being overbearing. "We have to go forward. I love you Barbara. I want to spend my life with you. I do want to make love to you spontaneously in stables, on my desk, in the back of this car but not the first time. For that I want candles and crisp, white sheets on a huge, soft bed. I want to take my time and drive you wild."

"It'll never work."

"You doubt the talents of Asherton's Glory?"

"It's not a joke. You and me? We can't have a relationship that's more than just sex. No one will approve and we're...too different."

Tommy could see the question in her eyes. "Yes, we can. If we love each other the rest shouldn't matter. We'll make it work Barbara." Tommy embraced her. She was stiff and unyielding and he knew she was debating how to react. He leant down and whispered, "I really do love you." Then he kissed her as tenderly as he could.

At first Barbara held him off with her palms against his chest. His lips coaxed her and she gave in to his kiss. Her arms encircled his waist and she kissed him lovingly. "I'm fond of you too," she said, unable to bring herself to verbalise the feelings she had held for so long.

Tommy held her tightly. He understood her more than she realised. "I know."

They stood holding each other for several minutes. Slowly the tension melted and Barbara gave in to the reassuring sensation of his arms holding her to him hard yet tenderly, as if she was his favourite teddy. "Do you have somewhere in mind? Before I decide this is a mistake? But not our places, or some fancy hotel where everyone will know why we're there, or anywhere you take your...other women."

He smiled to himself then kissed the top of her head. His mind raced trying to think of somewhere. "I do. A friend of mine has a place. I've visited once but not with a woman."

"Not with a man?" she asked with mock horror.

Tommy stared at her then realised the joke. "Hardly," he replied trying not to sound too miffed at the inference. "Can you wait a few hours? We can drive down now if you don't need anything."

Barbara made a strange mewling noise. "If I change my mind?"

"Then I'll spend the night on the sofa, and we'll drive back to London tomorrow. We're not on call."

"It would have been easier in the stables, while we were both in the mood," she grumbled.

Tommy smiled. If she knew how physically uncomfortable his knotted testes felt she would know he was still very much in the mood. He kissed her with just a hint of danger. "I think we can recapture that mood rather easily."

Barbara grinned up at him then winked as she ran her fingernails over his back. "So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Clevedon was tense. Their hormones had settled and neither spoke much, although Tommy told her they were going to a cottage owned by his friend Charles. He had rung him before they left to make the arrangements. Barbara now felt self-conscious. While the thought of driving somewhere to spend the night in bed with Tommy was exciting on one level, it was also scary and embarrassing. She fretted about not meeting his expectations. He was vastly more experienced and although she did not want to appear too worldly, she did not want to come across as naive either. She worried that he would be repulsed by her scar or find her body too curvy, or too fat or too something. She sighed, annoyed that she was falling victim to the female insecurities she so despised in others. She could not look at him so kept her gaze focussed on the scenes flashing by the passenger window.

Tommy might have been used to bedding women but despite what Barbara thought, he had not had anyone since Julia. Besides, this was different and he was actually more nervous than Barbara. He had felt the same way with Helen the first time. He had expected magic and whilst it had been pleasant it had been far from earth-shattering. This time, he hoped for more. Barbara's kiss had been loving yet scorchingly hot. It had sent his baser instincts into overdrive and he could only dream about what it would be like to be buried deep inside her. He wanted to make love to Barbara like no other man ever had. He wanted to hear her cry his name and to have her abandon herself to the moment and not be hung up on who they were or what the future held. He wanted it to be tender and slow but also hard and fast. He wanted her body to not just respond to his but to lead him; to use him as an instrument of her pleasure.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Was I? Sorry I was just having cliched thoughts about tonight."

"Cliched?"

"I just thought that I want you to use my body as an instrument of your pleasure."

"I'm not very musical," she replied cheekily.

"You sing like an angel. Remember I heard you at that caravan park. That's musical." Barbara started to laugh. "What?"

"I was just thinking about a street term."

Tommy waited for her to expand. "Yes?"

"I can't. It's crude."

"Would you normally have told me? Before today?"

"No, because it would never have come up."

"Oh, it has, several times. I just made sure you never noticed."

"Tommy!"

"I'm not devoid of humour Barbara. I lived a boarding school for six years then Oxford. I can be smutty." She raised her eyebrows and curled her mouth into a stifled smile. "If I need to be," he added defensively.

"Skinflute."

"Pardon?"

"It's an Acton term for you know...a penis. Women blow..."

"Yes, yes, thank you. I understand the origin. And that you're needlessly trying to wind me up."

Barbara snickered. "Why? Do you come with batteries?"

"Normally I don't need electrical assistance to achieve that." Now they both laughed until they had to wipe tears from their faces.

Tommy wanted to ask what he knew would overstep the mark. He had never used aids in bed but he was curious and open to experimentation in the future if Barbara ever felt the need. Surely a single woman must have had...needs. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate. The thought of Barbara doing anything like that was far too distracting. The anticipation was affecting his judgement and his manners. The way she had kissed him gave him ideas that he only hoped were realistic. Her warning about getting cold feet was an undercurrent to his turbulent thoughts. Barbara clearly had presumptions about him too. He fretted that he might fall short of her expectations. She seemed quite confident in what she had wanted in the stable. It might be him who backed out tonight if he thought he might disappoint her. Better to leave her frustrated than underwhelmed. He stole a quick glance. She looked increasingly anxious as they approached their destination.

"Now you look worried," she said bluntly.

"Not worried as such."

"Then?"

"Despite all our flirting, I'm a bit nervous," he admitted.

She smiled in relief. "Me too. Terrified is a better word."

"It's a good thing."

"Why?"

"It shows we care. We both want the other to find it...well, I don't know, satisfying?"

"Catching a crook is satisfying. I'm aiming a little higher here."

"Rewarding?"

"Higher."

"Magnificent."

"Much better."

"Wonderous, amazing, incredible, mind-blowing..."

Barbara started to snigger. "Easy, you'll make us both nervous again. We could just have dinner and a few pints and see what happens. I feel a bit..."

"Self-conscious?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Of course. This isn't like picking someone up at the ballet or opera and taking them home."

"I didn't realise those occasions were such a hotbed of lust."

"It's rather like the Six Bells on a Saturday but with dinner suits and evening gowns."

Barbara shuddered at the thought but they quickly digressed into a discussion about the mating habits of the landed gentry versus the masses until the car slowed and Barbara looked around. Tommy was driving along the low cliffs that formed the seafront just west of Clevedon. Windswept trees grew in gnarly angles over the road. In the soft dusk light it felt Tolkienesque. Looking past him she could see grey-green glimpses of the Severn estuary. Small white-capped waves rolled towards them. "It's a bit creepy here."

Tommy looked across and smiled. "I promise you the house is not. I think a storm will come through soon."

"Great, there goes the pub idea."

"Just wait, we're almost there."

Barbara sat back in her seat. She held her hands together in her lap. Tommy almost felt sorry for her but he knew they would both be fine once they were at the house. He had only been once when it was being built, but he had seen photographs and thought Barbara would approve. He searched for the numbers on the gate then swung into a long gravel driveway.

"This is it?" Barbara asked in amazement.

"Yes. It's called The Boathouse."

"It's wonderful." Barbara stared at the facade of the building that was shaped more like a boat that a house. Grey stones flecked with pink, green and white formed a cradle about three feet high on which the house seemed to rest. Blue-grey boards lapped the sides, broken only by large round porthole windows. Tommy seemed eager to take her inside. He held open the timber door, its vertical boards and varnished finish adding to the nautical theme. She stepped inside and was instantly drawn into the house by the panoramic window that formed the entire sea-facing wall. The uncurtained glass was in three large panels shaped into a curve, each angled out from the floor like the stern of a great man-of-war. Barbara stared out at the black clouds and streaky lightening over the estuary. She looked down. There was nothing but sea. The house seemed to hover over the edge of the cliff.

She took a step back straight into Tommy. His arms came around her as he lay his chin lightly on her head. "Terrific view."

He was warm and comforting and Barbara felt her tension drain away. Being in his arms could never feel wrong. She closed her eyes and put her hands over his fingers. "Mmm."

"Come, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Tommy took her back to the front door to conduct his tour. On the right was a large bathroom. Grey slate tiles reminded her of the exterior. The huge shower area in one corner had smaller tumbled chunks of stone lining the walls and a huge round shower head that hung directly from the ceiling but no glass to separate it from the room. On the left was a small double bedroom decorated with framed examples of knots with exotic names and pictures of classic yachts. The bed was decorated with white fluffy pillows. Barbara swallowed hard. "Is this our...room?"

He laughed gently. "Heavens no," he paused awkwardly. "That's upstairs."

They returned to the huge open plan living area. Behind the bedroom was a galley style kitchen with a line of round windows that looked further along the coast. The small details reinforced the theme. The cupboards were varnished timber, with small stainless steel ring handles set into the wood and the floor was caulked and soap-stoned like the deck of a classic racing yacht. On the other side, separated by a timber and steel spiral staircase, was a nook with a built-in seat and dining table on a single stainless steel leg.

The main living space, dominated by the view, had French doors on the side that led out onto a spacious timber deck that ran down the side of the house. Next to the doors was a large, modern gas fireplace where flames leapt from jets buried beneath large stones. A huge flat-screen television was pushed against the wall but Barbara could see it had been designed for viewing from the deep, black leather lounge opposite or from the rug below the fireplace. If she had Tommy on that rug the last thing on her mind would be television!

Tommy could tell Barbara liked the house but he was anxious to show her the bedroom. He took her hand and led her to the stairs then stood back like a gentleman should and allow her to ascend first. It also gave him a chance to watch her trousers pull tightly over the curve of her backside. He thought about following her up here again while she was naked and those curves would swing freely. When she stopped suddenly near the top, his face crashed into the very object he had been admiring. Without thinking, he gave her a gentle bite.

"Tommy!" Barbara leapt quickly up the last few steps. She stared at him then glanced around the room with a practised police eye. The room was enormous and set back over the front of the house. Large panoramic windows that formed a triangle as they stretched to the peak of the cathedral ceilings faced the estuary but in one corner there was a deep, triangular spa bath that would easily hold three or four people. Two portholes, just above the bath's rim gave users an excellent view. Behind the bath was a smaller fireplace and a large lounge chair, angled to face the view. Next to it was a silver ice bucket on a stand with the unmistakable shape of a bottle of something bubbly nestled into it.

The bed was large and stretched almost the length of a wall built in the centre of the room. She smiled as she saw it matched Tommy's requirements exactly. It looked soft and bouncy and was covered in crisp white linen and eight plush pillows. She ran her hand over the cover. It was high quality and very soft. For the first time, she noticed there were candles on the bedside tables and on the rims of the bath. She looked around and saw more on top of the small bar area next to two champagne flutes, and also on the window ledges. "You were serious about candlelight and a soft bed."

"I don't want to make love to you in the dark as if we are ashamed, or under the hot glare of an electric light. I want to watch your face as I...yes, well." He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Sounds perfect." Barbara reached out and took his hand but before he could kiss her she added, "where's the loo?"

Tommy smiled and shook his head softly. She had a lot to learn about romance. "Through here."

Behind the wall was a larger version of the bathroom below but with a neat nook that gave the toilet total privacy. Two portholes either side of the shower provided light and a large mirror on the centre wall was directly in front of the shower. Tommy grinned as he lit the candles while he waited for Barbara. He was thinking about her pinned against the wall, water tumbling over their bodies and her watching them in the mirror. He adjusted his trousers to give the little lord more expansion room.

"So, what happens now?" Barbara asked when she returned. Tommy grinned at her tone, the same one she used at crime scenes.

He walked over and embraced her. "That rather depends on what you fancy my love," he said before he kissed her softly.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you do not like gratuitous MA sex scenes, then you can skip the next chapter and not miss much of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hmm, seems I need two MA chapters here. Sorry about that...

* * *

"A kiss maybe?" she said shyly.

Tommy began to kiss her neck. "I think I can manage that."

The gentle press of his lips against hers was calming. Barbara could feel the nerves and tension in Tommy drop with every caress of her lips. It soon became clear to her that the incredible tension in the stable would be easy to replicate. She had waited years for this and so, it seemed, had Tommy. She ran her fingers into his hair and wound her fingers around his locks. He was going nowhere.

Barbara was leading him and he was happy to follow. It was a new experience. Most women expected him to do all the work, and usually he was happy to oblige, but it aroused him far more to have her kiss him so passionately. She was hungry for him and it felt so, so good but Tommy was wary. He did not want this to escalate as fast as it had in the stable. He had not driven two hours just to have this over in ten minutes. He slowed down the kiss and made no attempt to undress her.

"Tommy?" she asked uncertainly when they paused. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect but there's no rush. I want to make this last. I want us to remember every detail of tonight from the first feel of your skin against mine to when we set the heavens alight. Do you fancy champagne?"

"If you do." Barbara smiled at his flowery imagery while Tommy retrieved the flutes from the bar area. He carefully untwisted the champagne wire then uncorked it over the bath. Barbara jumped as the cork ricocheted off the wall and laughed at the unsuccessful way Tommy tried to turn the bottle so that champagne did not run down over his shirt sleeve. "Maybe you should take that off and soak it."

He was uncertain if she was concerned for his shirt or using it as an excuse to start undressing him. He grinned knowingly as he poured the glasses and handed her one. "Plenty of time, it's an old shirt. To us!" He clinked his glass against hers. "May the love I feel for you now grow stronger as we spend the rest of our lives together."

Barbara swallowed hard. His face was now alive with a genuine smile. He looked adorable with that lock of hair falling over one of his dark eyes. It was hard to ignore that sultry look. His brooding eyes seemed to burn into her soul. She knew he loved her and it made her happy. It was not a feeling she had often so she savoured it. Any lingering doubts she had disappeared completely in those dark eyes. Tonight would be magic. "I love you Tommy."

He had not expected her words to affect him so deeply. He had known since her libidinous actions in the stables that she craved him but to hear her say she loved him brought a tear to his eye. He was on the cusp of having everything he had always wanted. He had never imagined he would find love and peace in the arms of the most argumentative and stubborn woman on the planet but he had, and he felt blessed. He knew her so well and yet she was still a mystery to him. He would enjoy unravelling her many complexities over time, starting tonight. He took a sip of champagne and watched as she tried hers.

She looked surprised and nodded. "This isn't too bad. Normally I think it tastes like aerated vinegar."

Tommy laughed. It started slowly but as she joined in it grew into a full, side-splitting laugh. "Don't ever change Barbara."

"I will though, if I'm with you. I'll probably have to learn to like champagne and tolerate all the fancy things you do. Although I can't wait to see the opera and ballet."

"Really?" Many things had shocked him today but that statement most of all.

"Well you made it sound like mating day at the zoo. I can't miss that. Watching women fighting over you and knowing you are mine."

Tommy drained his glass and smiled as the bubbles tickled the back of his nose. "And I'll learn to like a more chaotic house with underwear in my kitchen drawers and..." Her kiss ended his sentence.

Barbara put her glass on the table next to his and reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt. She hoped he was being truthful about it being an old one. She undid the top two buttons as they kissed. Tommy murmured approval. She grabbed the edges and ripped the shirt open. Cloth tore and a button flew past their faces. She felt his body freeze before he kissed her savagely as she ran her hands through the downy hair on his chest and up to his shoulders.

Ripping his not-really-so-old shirt open was exhilarating. He wanted to reciprocate but as they had no change of clothes it might be awkward driving back to London with no shirts. Then Barbara pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, effectively stopping him from moving. His cuffs were too tight to wriggle free. "Barbara!"

She ignored his rather weak protest and slowly unbuckled his belt. She looked down, as if watching her hands but she was looking to see if her boldness was having the effect she hoped. It felt like a dangerous game. Tommy might not enjoy having control taken away. He certainly hated it at work. The rapidly growing bulge told her everything. She watched his eyes closely as she pulled the belt free and wound it around her hand leaving about a foot free. His eyes widened in anticipation. She gave him a deep, sensual kiss, rolling her tongue around his until he fought back. They dueled furiously until they broke for air. Tommy nuzzled into her neck eliciting a low purr from Barbara. With him focussed on her neck she quickly looped the belt around his elbows and slipped the hold into the tightest notch. Tommy looked up and grinned wickedly. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage Sergeant. Am I under arrest?"

She kissed him again as her hands carefully undid the button on his trousers. He writhed under her hand trying to make contact. He groaned in frustration when she held only the tab of the zip as she pulled it down. Her hands werequickly on his hips before they peeled his trousers over his thighs. She broke the kiss to kneel down and drag them past his knees. Barbara pulled off his shoes and socks then freed one leg from his trousers. He shook them off the other leg. Barbara laughed lightly as she kissed her way up the inside of his legs, first the right from ankle to knee, then the left. This scenario had never crossed his mind in his wildest dreams. He shuffled his feet wider to allow her better access. The love of his life had a darker, lascivious side that enthralled him. "Oh good...ohhhh"

He was silenced by her fingernails trailing up the back of his legs and under the edge of his trunks. She was still kissing her way agonisingly slowly up the inside of his thighs when a swift yank from behind pulled the trunks to his knees barely interrupting her kisses. Her hair tickled the underside of the rigid little lord and he groaned loudly. Barbara moved back and openly admired him. His face flushed crimson under the unexpected scrutiny but he could not take his eyes from her face. She was smiling approvingly. He twitched and moved his hips slightly in greeting.

"Hello Little Lord, I've often thought about you."

"Have you?" Her words went straight to his testes which were beginning to knot painfully again. "He thinks about you all the time."

She had not envisaged how sleek he would be, nestled into a dense bush of dark, wavy curls. He was thick and straight; his long shaft unblemished by unsightly lines. Even the bluish veins sat neatly beneath the skin. His companions hung heavily underneath. She watched as the skin moved and tightened around them. Her gaze was exciting him. She licked her lips then bit the bottom one thoughtfully. Tommy moaned and the little lord flicked. It had been a long time since she had seen a man this close but she could sit and watch him forever. Very soon she would enjoy the feel of him moving inside her but first she wanted to show him that she cared about his pleasure too.

Even though Tommy anticipated what she would do next, he had not been prepared for the intensity of the sensation. Her lips kissed the base of the little lord then began to suck hard. He briefly wondered if you could get love-bites there. She kissed each of his balls with the same salacious technique. Her tongue made little darting movements to and fro as she slowly moved up the shaft. A shiver ran through him and he exhaled sharply hoping that he did not embarrass himself by coming now. When she reached the top, her hands gripped the cheeks of his bum and squeezed. Involuntarily he jerked forward into her open mouth. Her lips closed tightly around him and her tongue swirled over him greedily. Tommy felt lightheaded but with his arms pinned behind him he had no way to balance.

Barbara had often fantasised about tying him up, usually in his office chair, and practising the moves she had read about so often in her cheap paperbacks. She had always imagined it was just for him but as she gradually took him deeper into her mouth she found it exciting her beyond belief. A tight pull low in her groin made her pause. She was hot and wet and swollen; so very, very ready to have him inside her. Her heartbeat pulsed there, adding to the almost painful ecstacy. She thought briefly about pushing him into the chair and climbing on top of him. Later, she promised herself. They had all night.

It was sweet, delicious torture. He threw his head back. Tommy wanted to surrender to it. His body ached for release but his mind was fighting it. This was supposed to be soft and loving and... She stopped. Momentary disappointment gave way to relief. She stood up and kissed him but it was more of an erotic exploration of his mouth that only made his aching need worse. She retreated but kept her mouth firmly over his lips. Tommy moaned softly as he mimicked her kiss but added his own little twists. Barbara's fingers swept through his hair as she pressed her body against him. Tommy tried to edge her towards the bed.

She pulled away and dropped back to her knees. Glistening drops welled from the red, plum-shaped head. She had him exactly the way she wanted him. Barbara took him deep into her mouth and began to suck slowly as she set up a steady cadence. He was at her mercy and from the deep, rumbling groans he was making she knew he was fighting hard not to give in. Her hands moved onto his hips and her thumbs began to gently massage his swollen sac. Tommy swore and she slowed her pace. She wanted him to suffer a little longer.

He looked down as she looked up. Her face was flushed and her eyes were round and full of love. He watched in amazement as one of her hands moved down between her legs. Her hand slipped inside her jeans as she arched her back slightly. _Was she?_ Her hand moved up and down. Tommy swore again. Watching her pleasure herself with her mouth still moving around him was too much. He was losing the last semblance of control. "Barbara, you have to...ohh...please stop...or I...I...ohhh, oh my...ohhh...oooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Barbara felt him swell before he came hard, in a series of hot spurts against the back of her throat. Her hand moved faster until she found release and moaned loudly around him. She swallowed quickly and held him in place with her tongue while her own orgasm subsided into gentle waves of heat. She reached behind him and released the belt then, with fumbling fingers, undid his shirt cuffs. Tommy shrugged off his shirt before tenderly stroking her hair.

Barbara reluctantly released him and stood. He smiled down at her then took her hand and led her to the chair. He sat in the oversized seat and pulled her down onto his lap. She shook off her trainers and cuddled up against him. Neither of them spoke but they kissed tenderly and held each other close.

Tommy eventually spoke. "That was amazing Barbara but I had wanted our first time to be different."

"It will be, now that we have that out of our system."

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Sorry non-M readers - I needed two chapters. The story resumes in the next one I promise.

* * *

He grinned at her then kissed her deeply without lust. She rested for a while, her head curled on his chest, her warm breath tickling his neck. He had fallen in love with a very smart woman. Now they could spend all night discovering each other and sharing their desires. It was not long before they began to kiss lovingly again and breathe words of wonder and adoration. Tommy slowly undid and removed her shirt. Her bra followed. He lazily explored the texture and heaviness of her breasts with his hands, noting her reactions. He shifted his weight and ran the tip of his tongue down her neck and onto her chest. He did not hurry. Instead, he traced a meandering path to his target making sure that he nibbled gently on the areas of pleasure he had memorized.

Barbara had controlled the pace of their first encounter. Now, even though she wanted him to undress her faster, she allowed Tommy to dictate terms. The feel of his skin against hers was creating a slow burn in her crotch. Her earlier release had been needed but not as strong as having him touch her there would be. Waiting for that was like peeking under the tree on Christmas Eve knowing you had to endure curiosity and anticipation until morning. Finally, as he suckled on her breast his hands started to undo her jeans. She lifted herself so he could slide them off.

Unhurriedly they turned in the chair until she was the one sitting on the leather. Tommy peeled her jeans off her legs taking her socks with them. He sat back and smiled as he looked at her near-naked body. She had dips and curves he had never imagined. She had hidden beneath androgynous garb for far too long. His sergeant had a body worth displaying, but only just a hint. He wanted to keep her best secrets to himself. As he caressed her the scar troubled him, not because it was ugly, but because he could have lost her. A pang of love and regret stabbed him. He bent down and kissed it reverentially.

Barbara saw his frown when he saw the extent of her scars from the shotgun. An area about four inches round was pockmarked and distorted by the pellets that had buried into her flesh. For a moment she thought he might turn away but the way he kissed it took away the last of the pain from that day. Tommy traced the tip of his nose down further, edging over the thin cotton of her functional white briefs. "Hmm," he murmured, I love your smell."

She felt self-conscious and had some sympathy for how he must have felt under her initial examination. She was slightly sweaty and she knew her briefs were damp from earlier. Now he was sniffing around down there. "Do you want me to take a shower?"

"Later, with me. Now I want to smell you...and taste you."

Tommy burrowed between her legs like a playful puppy trying to pick up a bone. Barbara squirmed and giggled in delight as he ran his tongue along the contours of her briefs. His hot breath through the cotton tickled her and she was becoming highly charged. She hooked her thumbs into the band and began to push them down.

"Ah, I see. Anxious are we?"

"Yes," she replied truthfully.

He put his hand over hers and pushed them back into place. "Leave them for me."

Barbara put her arms on the sides of the chair and waited. Tommy's finger began to follow the path his tongue had taken. His fingernail dragged slightly across the cloth. Any second she expected it to sneak under. She wanted him to touch her. She waited and waited while his finger wandered, seemingly without purpose. Then it dragged up with more pressure from the back to the front and repeatedly over her most sensitive spot. Something about the cloth between them made it more intense. Barbara made short whimpers as the length of his finger rubbed across her. "Do you trust me, Barbara?"

"Yes!"

"Then kneel up on the chair and rest your head on the back."

Barbara scrambled to her knees and wriggled around in the seat. The back was low, so with her elbows on the arms, her head rested comfortably on the backrest. She imagined Tommy standing behind her, pulling her panties aside and plunging into her. The thought made her breathe heavily.

Tommy watched her reaction. He had promised to drive her wild and he intended to honour it. He knelt behind her and ran his hands up her thighs, digging his thumb gently into her hamstrings. He repeated it then spread his hands over the tight curve of her tail. Gradually he moved inward with his strokes. Barbara was making soft, mewling sounds which made him smile wickedly. After her little performance, this was not going to be quick.

He ran his hand between her legs with feathery pressure and was rewarded with a groan. As much as he wanted to touch her, he also wanted to tease. He leaned over her and grabbed the band of her briefs in his teeth. His lightly stubbled chin grazed across her skin as he dragged the material down. She squirmed beneath him. Once over the curve he used his hands to lower them to mid thigh. He wanted them left there as a reminder to her how he had pulled them off.

Despite the angle, everything was still neatly packaged out of sight. Tommy placed a hand on each thigh. Barbara stopped breathing. He leant forward to watch her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and a deep blush crept over her neck and face. He spread his hands to slowly expose her. "Hmm, beautiful."

Barbara muttered a thank you. She was not sure what the protocol was when your boss has you kneeling before him inspecting your most private parts. She was glad she was not able to see his face but his statement had sounded reassuringly genuine. She wondered if he could see the little contractions that had started. She wanted him to stop staring and get on with it. "Tommy, touch me."

He willingly obliged. With his hand on her back, he lowered her, further opening her to his gaze. A sole index finger started in the middle of her back, moving at snail's pace towards her core. She flinched as it crept over her anus then cried out as it slipped inside her folds and continued down. He stopped just short of the spot she wanted to be touched and reversed direction, leaving a wet trail over her back. Three times he repeated it, each time getting closer to the hot little nub he knew she ached for him to soothe. She had been enticingly wet but on the fourth trip across her, she was slippery and quivering on the verge of orgasm. He knew one or two strokes would bring her undone. This time, without prelude, he slid his finger inside her. Barbara bucked and groaned as he moved it in and out. She was close but he knew she needed that final touch. He moved his thumb to hover over the spot, just touching her. He could not feel any hair so used his fingers to quickly explore. Her skin was soft and smooth. "Mmm, you are full of wonderful surprises."

He dragged his thoughts back to what they were doing when her muscles clamped tightly around his finger. She was panting hard and pushed down to gain friction but he moved away and pulled out his finger with a satisfying wet slurp. "Not yet, my love, not yet."

Tommy was as aroused as Barbara. He stood. This was a risk but he was willing to gamble. He held down the little lord against her back until her gasp informed him she recognised him. Then he guided the tip down, coating it in her juices. He heard his own low moan as he circled around her entrance, lining up as if he would thrust into her at any time. Barbara edged back, stretching herself to accommodate him but before she could take him inside he moved down over her clit. This time, he repeatedly stroked her with his shaft as he held the head against her bare mound. Barbara began to move in synch with him and just as she arched her back he pulled away.

She swore at him. His answer was to kneel and replace the little lord with his tongue. Now Tommy groaned. He was not sure what was more arousing; her musky, almost citrusy scent or the silkiness of her. He explored eagerly, running his tongue between the folds and then plunging it deep inside her. She tasted even sweeter in there and Tommy had to fight the urge to stand and dive into her. He slowed his movements to regain control. Finally, he ran the hard tip of his tongue around her clit. Barbara gave a long, happy groan. With gentle strokes, he licked her until she was almost there. Just as she began to push hard against his mouth he slid his finger back inside her.

"Oh my...aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhh! Oh Tommy, Tommy, TOMMY!" He had taken her to the brink three or four times until not coming was painful. Now it felt as if it would never stop. Everything pulled and centred and was torn apart. It was the most intense climax of her life and she dissolved completely into it pounding back into his face. His tongue was unrelenting and his finger made her ache to have him inside her. Finally, it became too sensitive and painful. She clamped her legs together. Tommy stopped and withdrew as she collapsed down onto the chair.

Tommy kissed her back tenderly and waited for her breathing to return to normal. "Good?"

"Better than good," she panted, "but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he said pulling her briefs off and throwing them towards the fire.

He stood and extended his hand. Barbara took it and let him guide her to the bed. He turned back the cover and gestured for her to climb in. She looked exhausted but her eyes shone up at him with pure love. Tommy bent down and kissed her then pulled the covers over them. Her arm encouraged him to snuggle closer until his leg was between hers. The little lord was still interested and stiffened as it rested against her thighs, just the tip feeling the heat and swelling of her. Tommy sighed contentedly then rolled so that Barbara was half on top of him. Their kisses were soft and loving. "Tired?" he asked.

"Pleasantly exhausted."

"Then get some sleep."

"But..."

"We have all night."

Tommy re-lived every second of their encounters. He concluded that he and Barbara were exceedingly sexually compatible. They instinctively understood each other's needs and she was not afraid to lead or be led and her little trick with his shirt suggested they might both enjoy exploring a few of each other's fantasies. One of those she had already indulged. He had expected a wild untamed bush of reddish curls to run his nose through but her hairless state was tonight at least, highly erotic. He gently moved so that he was resting against her bare mound as he tried to decide if it was shaved or waxed.

Barbara felt the growing pressure as Tommy nestled against her. Her heart rate had slowed to normal and she was ready. She wanted to feel him inside her. She kissed him playfully. His body responded almost instantly. He moved gently against her in a slow, rocking rhythm. They continued to kiss gently as she rolled over pulling him on top of her. Tommy supported his weight as the kiss continued. His hips gently ground against hers. She timed it perfectly and on one of his forward movements she lifted her pelvis and he slid down into her folds with a satisfied groan.

"I'll be right back." Tommy started to rise.

Barbara knew he was going to retrieve the box of condoms from the bathroom bench. She wanted nothing between them. She clamped her heels over his calves. "No need. I have an implant to regulate my hormones...because of damage down there."

Tommy looked at her in alarm. "Damage?"

Barbara closed her eyes. She hated talking about it. "One of the pellets hit my ovary. It doesn't function very well. The other one is okay."

"Oh, Barbara."

"Everything still works," she reassured him.

"I saw that." Tommy continued to rub against her searching for the entrance to the place he most wanted to be.

"No, I mean I can give you an heir if you need one. It will just take more...effort."

Tommy had not been thinking about an heir but a primal instinct to impregnate her now surfaced. It was a mix of territorial possessiveness and pride in showing the world she was his, and his alone, but also the desire to have part of him locked forever with part of her. He smiled at her. "Oh, it's no effort. No effort at all."

Barbara laughed softly, forgetting for the moment where they were. Her eyes went wide when he pushed his head inside her. "Oh, that feels sooooo good."

Tommy agreed. She was tight and wet. He inched into her, stretching her around him and making that first entrance last as long as possible. The head pushed past her womb and nestled at the end. He stayed perfectly still, taking a snapshot of her expression, the heady scent of lust and the way she gripped him along his length. "Oh, Barbara! It's exquisite being inside you. I want to stay here forever."

They kissed again. It was as loving and gentle as Tommy's movements. He withdrew only the inch or so that took him back over the hard knob of her cervix. He rocked back and forth as they kissed. Nothing was hurried. For the first time, Barbara truly understood that this was not about friendship or desire. Tommy was telling her how much he loved her and she surrendered to it.

"I love you," she whispered just before she arched into him. Her muscles tightened around him with a rhythmic force that was irresistible.

"I love you too." Tommy's whole body went rigid. As his love cascaded into her, he kissed her gently. It was the longest, most heavenly kiss of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Barbara continued to kiss tenderly. Barbara did not want the moment to end. For the first time in many years, maybe ever, she felt alive and happy. She had come to accept life but today she embraced it, hopeful that she had a future that would be shared with the only man she had ever loved. In her wildest dreams, she could never have believed how tenderly he could love her. She sighed and held him tighter.

He stroked her face. She looked content and peaceful, like a woman who had been well satisfied. Little lines of tension had dropped away and he could see that he was seeing her completely unguarded for the first time ever. She was beautiful in her own special way but even more so now. After all these years he thought he had been inside her barriers but he had not. The way she looked at him now was a precious gift. "I love you," he said earnestly.

Her face lit up. "I know. I love you too Tommy. More than ever."

"I wish you didn't have that implant."

She cocked her head and frowned. "Why?"

"I wanted to impregnate you; create our child."

"Oh." Barbara was not sure how to answer that.

Tommy was concerned he had frightened her. He searched for the right words to explain. "Someone who is part of us and forever carries our love in their genes. What just happened, that would have been the perfect moment; conceiving a new life from when we first really united our souls."

Barbara said nothing but her heart pounded in her chest. This morning he had been her colleague and now only eight hours later he was talking about having a child together.

"Sorry, that sounded...I can be a bit of a romantic fool at times," he said sheepishly.

Barbara pulled him back down and kissed him. "I like that sentimental side of you."

"We should start as soon as possible,' he said hopefully, "we can be married the weekend after Ascot."

"Married? Children? Don't you think we're rushing this?"

"No," he said with certainty. He kissed her softly.

At first, she resisted so they could talk but her body betrayed her and responded eagerly to his touch. "Tommy we should…talk. Oh...mmmm...aha, oh yeah."

When Barbara woke it was nearly three in the morning. They had missed dinner and she was starving. She slowly pulled her leg from between his then lifted his arm so she could escape underneath. She kissed him lightly on his cheek before looking around. Some of the candles still burned dimly so she found her his torn shirt and slipped it on before tiptoeing downstairs to see if there was anything in the fridge.

The fridge was a treasure trove. She lit the oven and warmed some croissants. The bacon and eggs could wait for a proper breakfast later.

"Are any of those for me?"

Barbara watched Tommy come down the stairs. He was naked and completely comfortable. She openly admired his body. It was not as lean and hard as it had once been but it was hers to explore and hold and as he ran his hand through his hair to push it into place she thought it he was still rather hot. "Of course. Sorry if I woke you."

"I missed you." Tommy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her underneath the shirt. He nuzzled into her neck. "You look quite sexy in my old shirt."

Barbara laughed softly. "Then why are you trying to take it off?"

"Because I prefer to watch you naked."

Barbara let the shirt fall to the floor as they kissed. She was hungry but the idea of Tommy lifting her onto the kitchen bench or dining room table had appeal. She ran her finger up the outside of his leg.

Tommy chuckled. "Oh, is that what you want? I thought you were hungry."

On queue, her stomach growled. "I am. For many things. Oh bugger, they're burning."

They ate as they lay together on the woolly rug in the main room. She pulled the croissants apart and fed him between bites of her own. Crumbs fell onto her chest and when they had finished Tommy began to lick them off. "They're too good to waste."

"Are you planning to seduce me here in front of the fire?"

"Mmm, unless you have somewhere else in mind."

"I've always had this...fantasy...about..."

"Mmm?"

She whispered her thoughts about the kitchen in his ear and waited for him to laugh. Instead, he whispered his bathroom fantasy to her. "Oh yeah," she breathed, "which one first?"

It was another ten hours before they sat, freshly showered, in bathrobes Tommy had found in the wardrobe, eating bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tomato that he had cooked. "So have you thought any more about my suggestion?"

Barbara looked across and frowned. "Too tired to think about anything. Can we go back to bed after this?" Tommy waggled his eyebrows and gave her a wicked smile. "To sleep. You're insatiable."

"No, I'm in love." Tommy ran his toe up the inside of her calf.

"And insatiable," Barbara said as she grinned back at him.

"You do things to me, Barbara. Good things. Don't you think we've waited long enough? I'm not letting you sleep alone ever again. You can move in with me." Tommy saw the way she raised her eyebrows at his presumption. "Or I'll move into your flat. Or we can look for somewhere else but we have to be together and we may as well legalise everything so that when that implant wears off we can start our family."

Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His impulsiveness was annoying at times but now it seemed logical. "Yes, all right, but nothing big and fancy. And you have to tell your mother first."

Tommy stood and extended his hand. She accepted it and allowed him to lead her back to their bed. Silently he made love to her more gently than the first time.

* * *

Barbara felt silly dressed up in a ruby and emerald green frock coat and matching hat. It was made by a very well-known designer and had cost her a fortune. Tommy had wanted to pay but she had insisted it come from her winnings. "I look like a dork," she said petulantly.

"You actually look incredibly sexy," Tommy replied as he adjusted his morning coat. The full-skirted dress nipped in at the waist, showed off her curves to perfection. "Did you...you know?"

"Yes! But if there's a strong wind, I swear now I will kill you with my bare hands."

Tommy kissed her with a little more passion than was appropriate given they were running late. "Come on we have to arrive before the Royal Procession."

At Ascot, a valet parked his car. He walked proudly through the Royal Enclosure with Barbara blushing self-consciously on his arm. "Lord Asherton and Ms. Havers, the owner of The Flirt, running in the Commonwealth Cup," he told the officious clerk of the field.

"Everyone here looks expensive," she hissed.

"Were you thinking of buying any of them?"

Barbara smiled. "You know what I mean. I'm like a pork chop in a synagogue."

Tommy smiled. "Next week you'll be a Countess and outrank most of them. Just smile politely and try not to tell them they're self-righteous idiots."

"Are they?"

"Most of them," he admitted with a chuckle.

Tommy had reserved a private box but for the Procession, he guided her down near the fence. Even his on-the-fence-republican bride-to-be was excited by the sight of the Queen and her entourage circling the enclosure in their open carriages. The matching grey horses were immaculately groomed and walked in step. "It is impressive," she admitted when he looked down and caught her smiling broadly.

On their way up to their box Tommy stood behind her, placed his hand on her hip to guide her and used the pressure of the crowds to gently stroke her backside. He leant down and whispered what he would like to do to her in the box.

"No, your mother will be there remember. And Judith."

The Lynleys greeted them warmly. Barbara was nearly suffocated by Judith's hug and Tommy's mother seemed genuinely pleased. "He finally looks truly happy," she told her as they stood together by the window admiring the verdant, manicured course. "Tommy said you want to start a family quickly. I think that's a splendid idea. I wasn't sure if that, and the speed of the wedding, was his way of telling me there is a little Lynley on the way?"

"Oh no, Lady Asherton. It's not like that but yes, Tommy wants children. So do I. And we're not young anymore."

"Ah well, never mind. You'll make a wonderful mother and I think a good marriage and fatherhood are just what my son needs. I wish you every happiness, Barbara. Just…look after him. I think you know as well as I do what that means."

"Yes Lady Asherton, I will, I promise."

"Excellent and please call me Dorothy. Well, it looks like you can indulge in some champagne then. Come on, let's join the others."

Barbara forgot all about her objections to racing animals for sports and profit and also found she quite liked good champagne. The first few races went quickly and Barbara surprised Tommy by making a handsome profit. "It seems you have a knack for this," he said seductively as he let his hand roam over her tail.

Barbara stood erect and looked around. "People will see."

"I still want to lift that dress and sit you in my lap."

"Thomas Lynley behave." She then crooked her finger so he leant down. His eyes went wide and he coughed when she whispered what they could do on the way home.

When it was time Tommy escorted Barbara down to the owner's enclosure. "Come with me, I don't know how to lead a horse."

"The Flirt loves you. He'll behave."

He watched proudly as she paraded the horse around the ring. She was a natural and the horse looked in peak condition. He hoped that it did well for her. Despite her protests all week, he knew she was excited. Barbara handed the horse over and began to walk towards him when she turned and went back to Flirty. The horse put its head down as she gave it a final message. The horse whinnied and nodded its head as if it had understood every word.

"Did you tell Flirty to stick close to the rails and watch out for Black Daniel?"

"No, I thanked him for bring us together and told him how I would reward you if he won."

Tommy looked shocked. "Seriously?"

Barbara smirked at him. "What is said between owner and horse should stay that way."

They held hands as the horses trotted up to take their position in the barrier. Barbara shuffled about nervously. "I can't watch."

"Yes, you can."

Tommy was right. Once the race started she was entranced. Flirty started well and had an even pace as he tucked in behind the front runner. As they came past the post for the first time she jumped up and down excitedly. "Ow!"

"What?" Tommy asked not taking his eyes from the emerald silks with black sleeves of the jockey.

"My feet hurt when I jump in heels."

Tommy laughed at her and extended his arm around her shoulder. They jostled left and right following the race. Flirty was up there, still behind the leader as they rounded into the straight. "He's boxed in," he groaned in frustration.

"Look! He's making a move!"

Tommy watched in amazement as The Flirt moved wide off the rails and seemed to move into another gear. He flashed past Black Daniel and pulled up alongside Grey Grenade. The rival jockey looked across and pulled his whip edging his horse ahead. Flirty lunged forward and was a nose in front before Grey Grenade started to sprint flat out. As he drew away Tommy sighed. Flirty's run was too early. Barbara nudged him in the ribs. "Watch this!"

To his astonishment, The Flirt lowered his head and surged forward again. This time, with nothing between him and the finish, he galloped away to win by a length. Tommy picked Barbara up and spun her around, momentarily forgetting that any splaying of her dress could be disastrous. He put her down and grinned smugly as she patted down her skirt.

"A full length in a hundred yards! He's a fast horse."

"Yes but that was his last race."

"What? You're kidding."

"I promised him if he won he could go to stud."

Tommy grinned at her. "Clearly he liked that idea. We have to hurry. You have a queen to meet."


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara shuffled nervously, fighting to look dignified as Flirty nudged her playfully. "Behave!"

"Me or the horse?"

"Both of you. Do you curtsy by dipping your left or right knee?"

"No idea," Tommy replied with a chuckle, "men don't curtsy as a rule."

Barbara turned and glared at him. "You're the handsome, know-all earl standing there in your shiny top hat and now when I need to know something, you can't tell me. Great lot of use you are as an aristocrat."

"Left leg in front, right dips behind." Tommy did not think it mattered but he could see Barbara needed a clear instruction.

"Thank you. I knew you knew, you...devil."

"Fighting words there my dear. I can show you some devilish moves later." Tommy moved up close behind her.

"Not now, Tommy! I have to concentrate. How long does it take to get from the Royal Box?"

"All in good time."

"I need to pee."

Lynley started to laugh and had to put his hand to his mouth to cover it. He looked down to see her looking at him with a big grin and he could have sworn the big, sweaty horse next to him winked. "Oh, I do love you, Ms. Havers!"

"So you should. Oh god, here she comes. What if she speaks to me?"

"Answer Your Majesty first, then ma'am after that."

Barbara wiped her palm on her dress as the Queen walked slowly towards the three horses lined up. She tried to watch, without turning her head to stare, as the beaming monarch presented small cups to the owners of Grey Grenade and I'll Give You What For, the third placed horse. Tommy's hand came to rest beside hers on Flirty's halter. "You'll need your hands to hold the cup."

"Congratulations Miss Havers. He's an impressive horse. The way he strode away in the straight was quite thrilling." The Queen smiled at Barbara whose mouth went dry.

Barbara curtsied and stayed down wondering how long was polite until she felt a gentle knee from Tommy. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied as she stood. The Queen was a little taller than her and had an air of easy dignity that Barbara envied. She accepted the cup from the Queen and was surprised at its heft.

"How did you choose its name?"

"He has a way of winking and nudging you as if he understands everything," Barbara replied, then realised she forgot to address the monarch correctly. "Ma'am," she added hastily. On queue, Flirty lowered his head and nosed towards the Queen who beamed at the horse then stroked its muzzle with her gloved hand.

"Very well named. And Lord Asherton, we haven't seen you on the polo circuit for years. Charles could do with another of your horses. He falls off yours less than others."

"I don't play much now Your Majesty but I will contact the Royal Groom about a new horse. The Flirt's stablemate might be perfect."

"Very well, I shall inform him to expect your call. Enjoy the racing and congratulations on your engagement. I hope you will both enjoy many happy years together."

"Thank you, ma'am," they answered in unison before the Queen moved back towards the centre of the ring.

As they led Flirty away Barbara looked up at Tommy. "Polo? With Charles?"

"Not for many years," he replied nonchalantly.

"And how did The Queen know we are engaged? I don't even have a ring."

Tommy felt his neck go red. "I'm obliged to notify the Palace of such things."

"I was vetted?"

"No!" They just keep tabs on marriages, births and deaths."

"I see."

"And about that other matter. I may as well tell you. I had planned to give it to you tonight."

"You've been giving it to me every night."

Tommy gave her a quick pinch to her side. "I haven't noticed any objections."

"Ow! No, I haven't found any cause for complaint...so far."

"See you later. You did well today." Barbara patted Flirty lovingly and handed his reins to the groom. Her hand slipped into Tommy's automatically as they headed back to the boxes. Tommy dallied until there was a lift empty. Once inside he swept Barbara into his arms and kissed her savagely. As the lift slowed he stood upright and straightened his suit. He glanced down to see her still pushed back into the corner of the lift, her hair slightly ruffled and her skirt still above the knee on one side. "I almost dropped this thing," she said in mock annoyance as she shook herself. "How much did we win anyway?"

"You won two hundred thousand pounds."

"What! Maybe I should re-think Flirty going to stud. I could retire on that."

"We've already had offers. I think he can make you quite a lot of money. Finishing his career with a race like that will be remembered."

Barbara looked thoughtful. "Does he…? Or do they…do it for him?"

"It depends on many factors. Generally, natural mating produces better horses, although there is no logical reason for that."

"Well if you enjoy doing something you always do it better."

"True." Tommy bent down and whispered, "I enjoy doing you."

Barbara felt her face flush. She was about to give a cheeky retort when Dorothy came over and hugged her. "Congratulations! More champagne?"

* * *

Tommy made their excuses and they left before the last race. When Barbara had asked Dorothy to take the cup to Howenstowe, he knew she understood exactly how to deal with his mother. Barbara was a strong woman and she would make an excellent countess, even if she still had doubts.

The valet pulled his car up to the path and tossed Tommy the keys. He opened the door and helped her. He casually tossed his top hat and coat onto the back seat then drove east. On impulse, he swung the car into Windsor Great Park.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." It was slightly reckless and decidedly illegal but he pulled off the road onto a maintenance track behind the Prince Consort's Statue. He drove deeper into the woods until he was sure the car could not be seen. He parked beneath the shade of a stately oak. "Remember you told me about wanting to make love on the bonnet of my car?"

Barbara looked around. She had drunk a little too much champagne to have her usual good sense kick in. There was no one in sight and she could not see the road through the thick forest of trees. A thrill ran through her. "Yeah, but we could get caught. We'll have to be quick."

Tommy smiled and pulled a box of tissues from his glovebox. "That might not be an issue after having you next to me all day with no underwear on. Do you know what that did to me?"

"Mmm, I hope so," she said sassily as she climbed from the car. "Can you put your top hat on?"

Afterwards, they adjusted their clothes and leant against the still warm bonnet. Barbara straightened his hat and smiled lovingly at him. "You _are_ a devil Lord Asherton."

"I aim to please."

"I wish it could always be like this," she said wistfully.

"It can." Tommy put his arm around her and rested his head lightly against hers.

"No, one day, hopefully, we'll have kids to chase around and then we'll get old and tired. There'll be no more spontaneous sex in the park."

"Maybe, but it is not about sex Barbara. It's about making love to each other. Yes, this is one way, one very enjoyable way, but when we look at each other over their heads as we chase our children or clean up after them we will know we conceived them out of love and that part of both of us is in each and every one of them. And when we're too old, I will still hold your shaky hand or kiss your withered lips and whisper "Great Windsor Park" and we'll remember days like today and how it feels now. We can hold each other and make love every day of our lives, just differently. In the meantime, I intend to create those memories for us as often as possible."

Barbara smiled up him. "Sometimes I think you are too good to be true."

"Nothing is too good for you."

Barbara chuckled. "Listen to us. We sound like love-struck adolescents."

"And the problem with that is...?" Tommy kissed her lovingly and she forgot her objections.

* * *

As she showered Barbara thought about the day. Everything had been perfect. Her horse had won, she had met the Queen and they had celebrated with hot sex on the bonnet of his car followed by very tender lovemaking on the backseat. She would never be able to think of his car the same way again. Despite Tommy claiming it was one of those markers to treasure, she hoped the slight tear from her heel on the leather panel of the door could be fixed easily.

She was tired and would have preferred to stay in with a pizza and just watch television, but Tommy insisted they go out. She sighed and selected navy trousers and a figure-hugging bronze blouse she had bought when she chose the racing outfit and her wedding dress. With more money and a sophisticated man escorting her she was making an effort to look good. She had even taken Judith's advice and had her hair trimmed professionally. In a little over a week, her confidence had grown exponentially and she almost felt worthy of Tommy's love. It was hard to believe this time next week she would be his wife.

Tommy checked his top pocket. The ring was safely tucked inside. He had been trying hard all week to think of the perfect location. In the end, he had decided on a simple dinner and a stroll along the river. As they left the small Italian restaurant tucked unpretentiously into a side street at the back of the West End he took her hand.

"That was really good," Barbara said after a small burp.

Tommy shook his head and grinned. "It was. Do you fancy a walk by the river?"

Barbara grimaced. "It sounds nice but my feet ache after being in heels all day and I'm tired. Can we just go home?"

"Of course."

He hid his disappointment quickly but Barbara had seen the look on his face. She suddenly remembered he had been planning to give her a ring. She pondered how she could retrieve the situation. "It is a nice night, though; so clear. We could catch a cab over to The Shard and go to the viewing platform for coffee."

An area crowded with tourists was not Tommy's idea of a romantic location but it would buy him time. He hailed a cab and gave directions.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked as he settled into the seat next to her.

"You'll see."

Tommy took Barbara straight up to the champagne bar on the fifty-seventh floor. "A bottle of your best aerated vinegar," he told the barman who stared at him open-mouthed. Tommy laughed. "A vintage Bollinger please."

Barbara was drawn to the full-length windows that line the bar on two sides and found a seat looking west along the Thames towards the greenish dome of St. Pauls. The clear air made the city look innocent. The many coloured dots and streaks of light reminded her of a fairground full of wonder and excitement. "It's beautiful up here," she told her fiance as he sat beside her and took her hand. She looked at him nervously as they waited for the champagne.

A man dressed in an oriental silk shirt arrived promptly. He placed the silver wine bucket beside Tommy then popped the cork discreetly and poured two generous glasses. "Sir, madam, enjoy your evening."

"To us," Tommy said simply. There was nothing more to say that was not contained in that word.

"To us." Barbara clinked her glass against his then took a sip. It bubbled up her nose and she pulled a face.

She was unique and beautiful and loved him. Tommy had never been happier. He could pull out the ring now and it would be perfect but he had other plans. He pointed out the highlights of the city then excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Barbara was enchanted by London. At work she saw the raw, heaving morass of complex, ruined lives but from here she was above all that, looking at the city as tourists see it, full of famous landmarks and centuries of history. The silver, snaking Thames was it's centrepiece and although every drop of water was different to the ones that had flowed when the Romans or William the Conquerer, Henry the Eighth or even the German Luftwaffe had navigated by it, the river was still the essence of her city.

"You look deep in thought," Tommy said when he returned.

"I'm just grateful for London, for being here at this time; for being with you."

The waiter came and removed the champagne. "I think we should go Barbara."

She scowled at him. "I'm not drunk."

"I know. I just want to be somewhere more private."

She sighed and took a final look at the city. He held her hand and then kissed her gently when they entered the lift. It travelled quickly and Barbara was disappointed when it stopped. She stepped out expecting the foyer but was confused. It was a hotel floor. Tommy led her to a door and pressed the passkey against the lock. "Somewhere more private?"

"Much." The waiter was finishing placing the bottle in the bucket by the window. Another bottle on ice stoof beside it and on the large bed was a box of fine chocolates. Tommy slipped the waiter a tip, turned off the lights then followed Barbara to the window. "Lower floor but the same view but much more private." He began to nibble on her ear.

Barbara turned to face him. "We have no luggage. They'll think we're here just to..."

"I told the night manager that my fiancee had fallen in love with the view so I had decided to stay. When your credit card says Lord, you can get away with anything."

Barbara checked out the windows to see if the room could be seen. "No one can see in. We could leave the curtains open."

"I intend to." He poured them more champagne and they stood by the window pointing out sights to each other. On their third glass they began to look for oddities and scenes of funny things that had happened to them over the years. They began to drink less and kiss more. Shoes, coats, shirts and trousers were slowly discarded until they stood naked with Barbara's back pressed against the glass.

"This will be another memory Tommy. Making love against the window."

"Mmm, I hope so." He stopped kissing her. "We're missing something to make this scene complete."

"Aerated vinegar!"

"No, something else." He found the box in his coat pocket. "This."

Barbara had forgotten again about the ring. Now she nervously opened the box. A large emerald surrounded by rubies and diamonds glinted up at her. "It's beautiful! But it's too big."

Tommy took it from the box and gently pushed it onto her finger. "It fits perfectly."

Barbara wanted to protest that it was too expensive; too good for her. She started to speak but saw his look of adoration and pride. He wanted her to have it and he believed she deserved it. "Thank you, Tommy. It's wonderful."

"Just like you."

Barbara wondered if it was possible to make slow, tender love standing against the window. She did not have to wait long to find it was.


End file.
